1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a light emitting diode (LED) module, and more particularly to an LED module for lighting.
2. Description of Related Art
LED lamp, a solid-state lighting, utilizes LEDs as a source of illumination, providing advantages such as resistance to shock and nearly limitless lifetime under specific conditions.
LED lamps have been applied for street lighting recently. Generally, the light from the LEDs has been adjusted by a reflector to illuminate along a predetermined direction. However, such adjustment cannot increase an illuminate area. Further, such adjustment remains a peak intensity of the light occurring around a center axis of each of the LED, which easily results in a discomfort glare, increasing a hidden danger for the traffic safety.
What is needed therefore is an LED module adopted in an LED lamp having a design which can overcome the above limitations.